Power Rangers Mystic Force: Purple Mystic Ranger: (Xander Story)
by Hailey Torres
Summary: "STEALTHY AS A SHADOW PURPLE MYSTIC RANGER!" Follow Jordan and the rest of the mystic force rangers into the world of weird magic and some secrets being revealed. "So you mean I'm your long lost..."
1. Mystic Force Characters

Jennifer Lawrence as Jordan Clarke

Purple Mystic Ranger-Shadow and Owl

 **(A/N- there is a skirt like maddi's and vida's suit and there is no wings on the suit I couldnt find a picture without them)**

Chris Graham as Leanbow

Peta Rutter as Udonna

Firass Dirani as Nick Russel

Richard Brancatiasano as Xander Bly

Nic Sampson as Chip Thorn

Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca

Melanie Vallejo as Maddison Rocca

John Tui as Daggeron

Antonia Prebble as Claire


	2. Broken Spell PT:1

_A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then darkness came into power and the great battle began. An army of the undead, led by a powerful warrior, swarmed over the land, setting their sights on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless until a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth. Against insurmountable odds, They battled heroically, they drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. And the bravest wizard of the all cast a spell that sent the armies into the underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity and evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory comes great loss. The human world never knew of the great battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. Even till this day, they live in peace, totally unaware of what is about to awaken._

* * *

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **A guy came to the border of the town looking at the sign on his motorcycle and his name is Nick.**

 **"So, that must be Briarwood," Nick said, looking at the sign that said, 'Briarwood 25 miles' and he looked at the view of the city then he drove off.**

* * *

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **A girl is playing the mix-tables and her name is Vida.**

* * *

 **A girl who was named Madison but goes by Maddie, was walking around the store she works at, Rockporeum, videotaping her sister and her friends.**

 **"Go, Vida! Sounds Great Sis" Maddie said to her sister.**

 **Then she moved on to video her friend Chip while he played with the discount gun.**

 **"Whoa! Battling again, Chip?" Maddie asked, amused at her friend's antics.**

 **"Hiya!" Chip yelled playfully then ran off.**

* * *

 **Then Maddie moved to videotape her friend, Xander.**

 **"Hey!" Xander said with a goofy smile**

 **"Hey, Xander" Maddie said, zooming in on Xander showing off his muscles to the camera.**

 **Then she finally moved to the chair next to Xander and there sat Maddie's friend, Jordan tossing a soccer ball up in the air while humming a song she wrote.**

 **"Hey, Jordan" Maddie said greeting her friend with a smile.**

 **"What's up Maddie" Jordan greeted her back with a smile of her own**

* * *

 **Then Maddie pointed the camera at the door and jumped when she saw their boss Toby and then put her camera down after turning it off.**

 **"Ooh! Toby" Maddie said, frightened, and the other four gathered at the door with their friend and boss.**

 **"Hey, nice snorkel boss." Xander said to Toby and Jordan elbowed him in the side as he grunted in pain. Xander glared at her while she shrugs uncaring**

 **"Weren't you taking the day off today?" Vida asked Toby, wondering why he's here**

 **"Yes... Yes, I was... As a matter of fact, I was at the beach, uh, snorkeling with the little fishes and one swam right up to my mask and he looked at me with these big fish eyes and he said, "Are your Employees cleaning the store like they said they would do?", Now I have to go back to the water, back to the reef, find the fish and say No." Toby said walking to his office**

 **"Why don't you relax, boss? Take a breather. I'll gather the troops, Assign them things to do, like sweep the floor, stock the merchandise, put out the trash, Et cetera, Et cetera." Xander said like he's in charge of the place**

 **"Oh, y-you mean, do the jobs I pay you for...Guys!" Toby yelled then stormed into his office.**

 **"All right, you heard the man, snap to it. Chip, grab a broom. Madison, deal with the stock. Jordan, clean up the back and Vida throws out the trash, Snap, Snap" Xander said like he's in charge and sat back in his chair.**

 **"And what are you doing?" Vida asked, annoyed with his ego**

 **"I'm glad you asked, I'm supervising... Hey, it's not as easy as it looks. I know it seems like I'm not doing anything but I'm actually very busy..." Xander said like a smartass and stopped suddenly when he felt something flick his head.**

* * *

 **-*Jordan's POV*-**

 **"Sure let's go with that Xander." I said, smirking at him**

 **Suddenly Xander jumped up and turned to me with a playful smirk on his face.**

 **"I'm going to get you" Xander said playfully while he chased me around the store. He caught up with me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Xander picked me up and began tickling me.**

 **"Xander... S-Stop that tickles and put me down!" I choked out while laughing.**

 **"Never." He said playfully, while laughing too**

 **Then suddenly, there was rumbling and shaking that affected everything in sight.**

 _'Earthquake' I thought._

 **Then I heard Vida scream.**

 **"Everybody take cover!" she yelled and hid under a table**

 **I hid under the counter in the back with Xander because he knew I didn't like earthquakes, so he held me close, whispering soothing words into my ear. I don't like earthquakes because my adoptive parents were killed in one. Yep, that's right I'm adopted, anyway back to the story. Now, I live with my aunt Cecilia and cousin Tommy here in Briarwood.**

 **I could barely make out the voice of Toby telling us to stay calm and to remember the safety procedures and to get under a desk.**

* * *

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **Nick was riding his bike but it crashed do to the earthquake that was going on.**

* * *

 _ ***Udonna's POV***_

 **In a hollow tree called Rootcore, A magical book called the Xenotome... The book of the Unknown... Opened up and mystical ancient writing appeared on the page.**

 **"Oh no! The darkness has been unleashed" I told myself and left with my black cloak for the human realm.**

* * *

 **-Jordan's POV-**

 **"Is it over?" I heard Madison ask as she and Chip came out from under the counter with the register**

 **"I'm alive!" Chip yelled out in relief**

 **I'm breathing heavy with my eyes still shut and I can tell Xander is still hugging me.**

 **"You okay Jordan?" Xander asked, cupping my face with both of his hands looking at me worried**

 **"Yeah I'm fine, thank you Xander" I said then hugging him and he hugged me back tighter saying**

 **"No problem Jordy" He said and let's go so we can climb out from under the counter in the back of the shop.**

 **"Oh great!" Madison groaned**

 **"The store is messier than before" she continued**

 **"You'd have thought that wouldn't be possible" Vida said and I nodded agreeing with her**

 **"Well the good news is the worst is over" Xander said with an arm around my shoulder.**

* * *

 _ ***Udonna's POV***_

 _ **"There is a crack in the gate... The darkness has returned" I said and the thunder outside boomed, while lightning flashes filled the room.**_

* * *

 _ **-Jordan's POV-**_

 **After we finished cleaning the record shop, we decided to take a break and head outside.**

 **Meanwhile, Maddie starts videotaping us again.**

 **"After narrowly escaping death the human species copes with it in many different ways" Maddie said to her camera then pointed it at Xander who was trying a new trick on his board**

 **"Some use physical activity" She said then she pointed the camera at Vida who was reading a magazine and had music.**

 **"Some listen to music" She said and then pointed the camera at me**

 **"Some play sports" Maddie said while I kicked the soccer ball at Xander's face and I thought**

 _'Uh oh'_

 **When I saw the glare on Xander's face and I ran when he started to chase me. I laughed as he chased me and he did too. Finally, Madison pointed her camera at the last person who happens to be Chip.**

 **"And some eat... Tell me, Chip Thorne, what type of pizza are you eating?" She asked him**

 **"Well, shrimp, chicken, pepperoni, cheese, and chocolate marshmallows" he replied while eating one of the marshmallows**

 **"Eww...A fine example of the non-human species" Maddie said to her camera**

 **Then we suddenly heard someone screaming and turned our heads toward the source of the noise.**

 **"Somebody, Somebody please help me!" An old man yelled and we stopped what we were doing to go see what was happening**

 **"Please...Someone...Anyone...I need help!" The old man cried out to the crowd that formed**

 **"What happened?" I asked worriedly of what could of happened to this man**

 **"It's my brother, we were walking right up the road and some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst...It's just out of town... The creature took him into the woods" He explained worriedly and I felt bad for the old mand**

 **"Can you imagine, Jordy? Asking for someone to go into the wood?" Xander said to me from behind**

 **I didn't respond and he looked at me confused.**

 **"Jordy?" Xander said but I didn't look back**

 **"I'll help you" I told the old man then Xander gave me a look that said 'Are you crazy!?'**

 **"Jordy, please don't go" Xander told me softly and in a small voice**

 **"I have to Xander" I told him in the same voice. I walked up to the old man but a voice stopped me in my tracks.**

 **"I'll help you too" A guy kneeling by his bike said**

 **"I could use a break" He continued**

 **Xander gave the new guy a crazy look and told him about the woods**

 **"Hey, I'm Xander. Your new around here aren't you? You are probably not aware of all the facts, and there is just one...You go into those woods " Xander said then he turned to me and I finished for him.**

 **"You don't come out" I finished for him and the new guy looked at me then at Xander before continuing to speak**

 **"Yeah, I heard about it... But the guy needs help and nobody in this city seems to care except for your girl here" He told Xander and I blushed and kept quiet looking at Xander then I heard Vida scream.**

 **"I'll go with you! Not everyone in this city is a coward" Vida tells the new guy and Chip jumps up and turns to Vida.**

 **"I'll go too! I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest... This is a dangerous quest right?" Chip asked Vida and I smile at his childlike behavior**

 **"Perilous" She told him sarcastically and her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.**

 **"Sweet!" Chip said following Vida, The new guy and I**

 **"Well, let's go" the old man said started to lead us to the entrance of the famous Briarwood forest but I was stopped by someone and it was Xander.**

 **"Jordan... Please don't go.." Xander pleaded with me**

 **"I'll be fine Xander" I said trying to reassure my best friend.**

 **I walked ahead to catch up with the others and heard Maddie say from behind me to Xander**

 **"Don't look at me, I'm the sister with common sense"**

 **I also heard Xander groaning at her answer.**

 **What we didn't know is that a woman bat-like creature is standing on the rooftops staring down at us.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **Necrolai after checking out the human world went back to her domain in the underworld.**

 **She landed in the middle of the room that is filled with The underworld's henchmen, Hideacks, and turned to her boss, who is Morticon.**

 **"Report, Necrolai" Morticon commanded of his second in command**

 **"I have seen the Human World" Necrolai said in a wicked voice " It is all that we imagined and ready to be destroyed!"**

 **"Destroyed it will be!" Morticon said determined**

 **Necrolai stepped closer to Morticon**

 **"Let me be the one!" Necrolai pleaded**

 **"In due time, Hag!" Morticon said to her "We must not make the same mistakes! We must be clever, ruthless... This Time We Will Be Victorious!"**

 **Morticon got out of his seat with his sword, which looks like a long tooth, walking to the middle of the room.**

 **"Listen, My undead Warriors! You have lived only in nightmares, but no longer!" Morticon yelled to his millions of Hideack henchman**

 **"Where's Koragg!?" Morticon demanded Necrolai "Send them forth to all who live in the light... to Destroy!"**

 **Then out of the darkness, Koragg appeared.**

 **"Careful Morticon, you are only a servant of the master" Koragg said sternly to Morticon**

* * *

 _ **-Jordan's POV-**_

 **We all walked with the old man to the entrance of the forest. There was a lot of sign's that said** _'Keep Out', 'Turn Back', 'Do Not Enter'_

 **"You sure you're willing to enter" The old man asked us "The woods are a very scary place"**

 **"You ask a lot of questions for someone whose brother's in danger" I said and Nick nodded, yes I finally learned his name**

 **"Everyone's in danger" The old man whispered back**

 **"Everyone's in danger"? Yeah!" Chip said in an excited voice**

 _'Really Chip, not the time' I thought_

 **Then I heard the familiar roar of Vida's Jeep and thought**

 _'Oh no'_

 **We all turned and saw Maddie and Xander in Vida's jeep. Xander was driving and Maddie was in the passenger seat.**

 **"Xander! I told you if you ever took my car, I'd rearrange your limbs!" Vida said in anger**

 **Xander jumped out of the car and Maddie got out too and went to her sister.**

 **"You're going into the woods and never returning.." Xander said wiping his hand across the hood of her jeep " As if you're even going to see it again"**

 **"He's got a point" Chip said looking at Vida**

 **Maddie sighed. "You are my sister. Where you go, I go"**

 **"So there is six..." I thought I heard the old man whisper but ignored it.**

 **Xander walked up next to me and put an arm around my shoulders while I put an arm around his waist.**

 **We all then entered the forest**

* * *

 **We walked through the dark trees and I felt a weird feeling go down my spine.**

 **"Eh, it's creepy out here" Maddie said**

 **"You got that right" Xander replied**

 **We kept on walking not knowing that the old man stopped at a tree and disappeared with a flash of white.**

* * *

 **We continued walking until I felt something really weird and I guess Maddie felt it too.**

 **"Huh? What was that?" Maddie said "I felt something- Something weird"**

 **I turned my head to look at her**

 **"Yeah, I felt something too" I told Maddie**

 **"Wait. Where's the old man?" Nick asked as he didn't see the person in question anymore**

 **"10 seconds in the woods and we're already lost" Chip said with a smile planted on his face "All right!"**

 **Everyone looked around but We couldn't find the old man anywhere.**

* * *

 **"Just Trolls, Goblins, and Elves live in the woods too" Chip says as he starts to ramble off about the legends of Briarwood Forest. " I've also heard that a witch lives here. She's hideous, with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks."**

 **Xander and I share a look and shake our heads seeing as this was normal for Chip**

 **"You've been reading too many fairytales, friend." Nick said to Chip "Guys! There's no such thing as witches."**

 **We all froze except for Nick because we saw a person in a black cloak.**

 **"Oh, okay so now you're playing with me... "Ooh, someone's behind me, I'm so scared." Boo!" Nick mocked us**

 **"There is someone behind you!" Vida said her voice trembling a little bit**

 **Nick stopped and slowly turned around to see a hooded figure in a black cloak**

 **"Aah!" Nick yelled scared a little**

 **The hooded figure came closer and Maddie said**

 **"Anybody want to run?"**

 **"Already tried, but my feet won't move" Xander said scared**

 **"I want to but I'm stuck" I said whimpering a little**

 **Suddenly these weird creatures surrounded us coming from everywhere.**

 **"She brought friends!" Vida yelled**

 **We were huddled together because of whatever these things are.**

 **"Watch out!" Maddie yelled as one of them jumped at us**

 **"MYSTO ARATAN!" yelled the mysterious person and there was a flash of light and she was gone.**

 **Suddenly we were all picked up by what looked like broomsticks and carried off**

 **We are carried off like this for a while but when I look up I see a giant tree and the broomsticks start to shake. We end up falling off and falling to the ground.**

 **"Ok.." Xander said once he got back up "So, New guy, now you know why no one goes into these woods."**

 **We gathered in front of the root of the tree which looked like a dragons head.**

 **"What is this place?" Vida asked looking around the Dragonhead root**

 **"I call it Root Core"**

 **We turned and saw the same hooded person from before and we started back up into the opening in the tree that closed when we walked in.**

 **"In here!' Nick said quickly and we followed**

* * *

 **We stumbled into a room that looked like it came out of a storybook**

 **"I thought it be best you were brought here" The same voice said**

 **We looked up and on the ledge up the stairs was the person hidden behind the black cloak.**

 **"Hi, I'm Xander" Xander said gulping**

 **"It's a really nice place you got here. I-It's really... woody" Xander continued knocking on the wood table**

 **Then there was a sparkling like sound and I looked over to see colored streams of I think magic and Chip would agree with me on that. The magic streams shoot towards the other side of the room and in 6 different spots, there are the brooms we were carried herewith. The brooms appeared in each of the colored spaces. There was Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Purple, and Pink.**

 **I looked over to where the mysterious person was standing and saw the person lift their hood.**

 **"I am the sorceress Udonna. Welcome to my home" Undonna said greeting us**

 **Udonna looked to be in her middle to late forties. She has reddish-brown hair and is wearing a white mystical looking outfit.**

 **Looking around the place looked amazing.**

 **"Wow! This is awesome!" Chip said in the same excitement I felt**

 **" When the six of you entered the forest, you stepped into a magical dimension." Udonna told us explaining how we got here**

 **it was silent for half a second before Chip spoke.**

 **"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood?" Chip asked us and partly Udonna looking like a kid on Christmas morning "Do we live in a great city or what?"**

 **"Yep!" I said to Chip and he gave me a high-five**

 **Udonna came down the stairs and stood in front of us**

 **"A few years ago, There was a great battle in our world. Dark Magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension..." Udonna explained thinking back to her memories of that battle years ago.**

 **"When we finally defeated them and sent them back to the underworld, but at a great cost... The gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate and evil has slipped through" She finished explaining**

 **I was about to ask what spell... I was cutoff**

 **"Remember me? Xander?" Xander said getting Udonna's attention "Well, I'm just wondering. What does that have to do with us?"**

 **"It could mean the end for both our worlds." Udonna said then going to turn around to head back up the small staircase.**

 **"Please! None of us are buying this fairy tale" Nick scoffed not believing in what she's telling us**

 **"This is not a Fairy Tale... What I tell you is what happened" Udonna told Nick**

 **Nick scoffs again. "Guys..."**

 **Vida cuts Nick off from speaking. "Hey. Let's hear what she has to say... We can always leave after that."**

 **I walked up to the stairs to where Udonna was standing in front of a wooden pedestal that held a large book on it.**

 **"The Xenotome- The Book of the Unknown. In it is everything we do not know" Udonna said to us as we gathered around here.**

 **The book in question opened up to the first page and pictures and a familiar language**

 **"What kind of language is that? I've never seen it before" Maddie asked the white sorceress**

 **"It is the language of the ancients... You will soon learn it." Udonna told her a smile coming and never leaving her face**

 **"It says that when evil rises again, six mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward. You are those warriors. You are the Power Rangers." Udonna finished proudly**

 **"Oh, nice" Me and Chip said**

 **"Look, excuse me, but there must be some mistake." Xander said not believing we could be superheroes "How are we gonna defeat pure evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in like, six years"**

 **Udonna then held up six wands that held symbols on them like the walls that held the brooms or I guess our brooms.**

 **"These are your magic wands" Udonna said to us all**

 **Udonna handed us each a wand with the same base starting with Chip and when she handed it to him it lit up with a pop.**

 **Chip's wand had a yellow top with what looked like wings. Maddie's wand had a light blue top almost like water, in the shape of a mermaid tail. Vida's wand has a darkish pink top and is shaped like butterfly wings. Xander's wand has a green top which is shaped like the head of a bull. Nick's wand is red and the top is shaped like a phoenix.**

 **When Udonna handed me my wand it lit up with a pop and went dark again. When my wand touched my hand, I felt a tingle go down my spine. The top of my wand had a purple owl on it.**

 **"Never go anywhere without them" Udonna said pulling me out of my thoughts**

* * *

 **A girl around our age came from around the corner yelling**

 **"Udonna! Udonna!"**

 **She stopped once she noticed us**

 **"Oh! Hello, nice to meet you. Uh, excuse me, Udonna?" She said turning to the sorceress and whispering something urgently in her ear.**

 **Udonna turned to us suddenly then started backing up slowly**

 **"You must stay here until I return. Do not go into the woods by yourselves" Udonna said before snapping her fingers and disappearing in a flurry on snow.**

 **I turn to look at Xander and look at him confused, he just shrugged at put his arms around me hugging me, I snuggled into his chest and sighed as I continued to think.**

 **Then the girl who Udonna was talking to was snapping her fingers muttering**

 **"I wish I could do that... I practice and I practice but... nothing"**

 **She turns to us surprised like she just didn't meet us a few seconds ago.**

 **"Oh, um. hello again" Claire started saying nervously "Um, I'm Claire, Sorceress in training here at Root Core."**

 **"Okay, that's it I'm out of here" Nick saying starting to walk away but Claire blocked his way**

 **"Oh! No, you can't go. Udonna said you had to stay here until she returned." Claire said trying to get us to stay**

 **"We all better go" Maddie said**

, **"Oh, this is not good. I-I know, I will conjure a spell that freezes you where you stand until Udonna comes back" She says holding her hands out to cast a spell**

 **"CORUM OVIAT DETROB!" Claire chants as she cast the spell but it backfires and she turns her self into a white sheep.**

 **The others leave their wands but I keep mine in hand because I have a bad feeling. I run after the others catching up.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **"Oh, boy is Udonna gonna be Ma-a-ad at me" Claire said to herself in her sheep form**

* * *

 _ **-Jordan's POV-**_

 **We run back out into the forest.**

 **"Come on" Nick says to us as we run along with him**

 **I stop because I see a destroyed woodland village and the others stop to see this too.**

 **"Look" I said pointing to the barely standing village and the villagers walking around**

 **"Who are they?" Xander says from beside me as we look at the villagers trying to salvage anything they had left at all.**

 **"I should have known you wouldn't stay at Root Core." Udonna said walking up to us**

 **"What happened here?" I asked and Maddie and the others nodded thinking the same thing**

 **" This woodland village was destroyed. Tomorrow it will be another village, The Darkness destroys everything within their path until they find what they want." Udonna finishes sadly**

 **"What are they looking for?" Chip says questionably to Udonna**

 **"Me.." Udonna says making us all look at her " And then they will go after you"**

 **When Udonna finishes what she was saying we all gasp quietly except for Nick**

 **"Hold on just a sec" Nick says quickly looking at us then at Udonna " I-I never agreed to be apart of this"**

 **Nick'snegative attitude is getting on my nerves.**

 **"It is them! It is them!" A random villager says to those around him looking at us "The protectors are here! Hail the Mystic Force!"**

 **We all smiled and Xander had this big smile on his face and he looked down at me**

 **"I always wondered what it would be like to be worshipped.." Xander said and I laughed while Vida rolled her eyes "It's not so bad"**

 **Not even a second later A roar was heard and we saw a monster that was half the size of the tree's**

 **We all gasped at the size of the creature except Udonna**

 **"Ok. That's bad" Xander said pointing at the obvious**

 **"No, kidding Xander" I yelled at him scared and Xander looked hurt for a second put pushed those feelings away knowing I didn't mean it.**

 **The creature roars again and takes a step closer and the villagers scream and start to run to safety.**

 **"take out your wands!" Udonna demands**

 **I take out my wand but nobody notices**

 **"Uh, we kind of left them back at the tree" Chip says sheepishly**

 **"No all of them" I spoke up and the others looked at me in disbelief including Xander**

 **I walk and stand next to Udonna**

 **"All right, stand back. Jordan follow me and do what I do" Udonna said speaking the last part to me "You leave us no choice."**

 **"MAGiCAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Udonna and I yelled using our wands to morph**

 **"FLURRY OF SNOW, WHITE MYSTIC RANGER!"**

 **"STEALTHY AS A SHADOW, PURPLE MYSTIC RANGER!"**

 **Udonna and I stood in our stances after morphing**

 **I could feel a certain someone's eyes burning through my head as he looked at me.**

 **"Now that's cool" I heard Vida say as she stared at Udonna and I**

 **Udonna and I then jumped into the air and unleashed our main attacks on the monster from our staffs**

 **Udonna's sent out snow and ice attack and I sent out a streak of shadows and the light of the moon combined from my staff.**

 **I flipped to the right out of the way and Udonna flipped to the left.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **"Guys, We have company" Nick says noticing the hideacks backing up a bit**

 **"Well, as I see it, We have two choices." Chip started worriedly " We can surrender and be destroyed.."**

 **"Or fight?" Maddie finished for Chip**

 **"We fight!" Nick said liking the second option**

 **"Oh, No, no, no, no. There's a third option. Plan Xander" Xander told him his usual plan about going the kind way and the others internally groaned at this " I'll just reason with them"**

 **The others looked at him in disbelief as he walked forward**

 **"Hi, I'm Xander, We're not really from these parts, eh" Xander tried to reason with the hideacks "If it's all right with you, we'll just be heading off in another direction...Woah!"**

 **Xander flew backward as a hideack shoved him back.**

 **"I guess we fight" Xander said realizing they have no other option**

 **The hideacks blasted them and caused an explosion that thrown them back to the ground.**

 **The hideacks charged at them and the fight began.**

* * *

 **The future rangers were getting really beaten up by the hideacks and they didn't know what to do.**

 **Udonna and Jordan got knocked down by the large creature but they stood up again. Jordan went for another attack, while Udonna told the other young mystics what to do.**

 **"Just remember- To use Magic all you have to do is believe in magic!." Udonna told her hopefully future students "**

 **The others heard and continued to fight the hideacks.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **Chip was backed up into a tree surrounded by a group of the hideacks.**

 **"What did she say?" Chip questioned out loud " To use Magic, all I need to do is believe. Well, I do! I BELIEVE IN MAGIC!"**

 **Then a yellow glow started to appear in his chest and then shot lightning at the hideacks. Chip used his arms to cover his face from the lightning.**

 **Chip looked around at the fallen hideacks in shock at what believing in Magic could do.**

 **"It works.." Chip said to himself " Guys! The Magic really works! Just believe!"**

* * *

 **Xander was sitting against a tree holding his side because of a bruise forming. Xander heard what Chip said about the Magic working and gave it a try.**

 **"I believe... I Believe In Magic!" Xander shouted out the last part**

 **Two large bundles of vines came from the tree and shooting at the hideacks.**

* * *

 **"I believe in Magic!" Maddie whispered to herself and water jets popped up from the ground hitting the hideacks head-on.**

* * *

 **"I believe! I Believe!" Vida said strongly and she saw herself become this pink tornado**

 **"Woah! I'm a tornado and I'm pink?!" She said the last part in surprise because she hates the color pink.**

 **Vida came to a spinning stop after her tornado disappeared. " I like... Well, all except the color"**

* * *

 **Udonna and Jordan follow each others lead and jump to dodge an attack from the monster from the underworld.**

 **"SNOW STAFF!"**

 **"MOON STAFF!"**

 **The two sent powerful attacks at the monster. The two turned around.**

 **"You're Iced!" Udonna said snapping her finger**

 **"That's a wrap!" Jordan said snapping her finger**

 **The two rangers said as the monster exploded in ablaze.**

 **Udonna turned to see Nick escaping an explosion and saw he hasn't unlocked his magic.**

* * *

 **"Okay. I guess I believe, too" Nick said out loud but saw nothing happened**

 **He was about to be struck by the hideacks again but they disappeared with a spell of ice.**

 **Nick saw Udonna and Jordan standing in front of him.**

* * *

 _ **-Jordan's POV-**_

 **"Power Down!" Udonna and I said together with our hands going like the rock and roll symbol across our chest.**

 **"Well, Well. Very Nice. You truly are the ones." Udonna started complimenting us**

 **I stood in between Xander and Vida.**

 **"Are you up to the task? Are you know ready to accept your legacy?" Udonna said with a proud smile on her face**

 **"Oh, yeah bring it on" Chip said to her wanting the challenge**

 **"I'm in. I kicked some serious evil back there!" Vida said licking the adrenaline rush she got from it**

 **"This is so unlike me, but I'm- I'm sticking with my sister." Maddie said stuttering just a bit**

 **Everyone then turned to look at Xander and I**

 **"I'm in. I want to see where this journey takes me." I said determined**

 **Xander put an arm around me and Maddie's shoulders smiling**

 **"Someone's got to look after these guys right?" Xander said smiling**

 **We all turned to look at Nick and he didn't look amused**

 **"Me?" Nick started to say "No way. I'm out of here"**

 **"Are you sure this is what you choose?" Udonna said approaching him with me and the others in tow.**

 **"Look-" Nick said with a sigh " The "I Believe In Magic" Thing didn't work for me"**

 **"Try believing again. Maybe it didn't catch on the first time" Maddie suggested**

 **"He is a nonbeliever. I can do nothing for him" Udonna said to us looking at Nick**

 **"Claire will see you out of the woods safely." Udonna said "Claire!"**

 **"Here I a-a-am!" Claire called sounding like a sheep since she turned herself into one**

 **I looked amused and so did Udonna**

 **"Oh, my dear child." Udonna said chuckling "When will you get your spells right? Show him the safe passage out of the woods."**

 **"Yes, Udo-o-onna." Claire did as she was told and started to lead Nick safely out of the woods.**

* * *

 **We heard thunder sound overhead and it started getting dark and we turned to see a purple wolf-like warrior coming out of a spell seal**

 **"You may have defeated my hideaks.." The warrior said evilly "But you will not defeat me!"**

 **"WOLF ATTACK!"**

 **We were hit with glowing wolf heads that were snarling and we hit the ground with a groan of pain.**

 **"It is the end for you" The mysterious warrior said to us**

* * *

 **Here is another chapter to one of my many fanfictions!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
